


Indian Summer

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Real Madrid CF, every football club is restaurant here, there will be more ppl of course
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Indian Summer, 原本指“冬天来临前突然回暖的一段时间”。后来被引申出来形容一段短暂的，热烈的，但却无望的恋情。或者是“漫长的冰冷前短暂的温暖”或者“漫长的悲伤前短暂的幸福。”那一年的夏天结束后，大卫·贝克汉姆终于踏上了去往马德里的行程。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是一个关于逃避的故事。  
> 以及如何在逃避之后重新面对人生的故事。  
> 餐厅主题的AU，在座的各位都是厨子（……为什么这么奇怪）小贝从曼切斯特的某餐厅到马德里的某餐厅辗转的故事。以及，当然，贝卡西。
> 
> 唔。大概就是这样。
> 
> 以及这篇文有理论上的年龄操作。小贝到皇马的时候已经28了，卡西22。这篇文章里大概是20/26这样的一个年记。我仍保留了6岁的年龄差。
> 
> （所以六岁啊！！六岁啊！！你看这根本不是什么成年人的爱情，是拐骗小孩！！！（嘶吼（不是啊你别乱说
> 
> 以及时代背景设定是18年上下的时间，并非世纪初。

那天庆功宴结束以后，在员工更衣室里，大卫无声地走到正在脱制服的加里身边，扯了扯他的衣袖：“你能过来一下吗？我有件事想跟你说。”

大卫拖着棕色头发的男人去到了走廊上，更衣室里正喧闹成一团，不少人还因为喝了过多的香槟酒而飘飘然得有点上头，男孩们尖叫吵闹的声音不绝于耳。大卫比了噤声的手势，悄声掩上更衣室的门——屋内的喧闹立刻被隔绝了大半，只有持续的嗡嗡闷声从白色的门后传来。加里手里拿着刚脱下来的制服，没穿上衣，浅色的肌肤在走廊里微弱的白炽灯光下显得有点诡异的苍白。大卫又拖着他走得远了一点。停下，抬起头，转过身望着对方，金发的男子捋了一把过长的刘海，把它们别在脑后，突然毫无预警地开口：

“我要去西班牙了。”他说，“明天就走。”

头顶的白炽灯突然剧烈地频闪起来，像是雷雨夜晚中的闪电。大卫从一片黑暗中挣扎出来，他睁开眼，眼前加里的脸在频闪的白炽灯中忽隐忽现的样子还没完全消失，眼皮似乎在因为那幻想出来的电光而发痛。他猛地摘掉眼上的眼罩，一大片明亮的日光出现在他的视野里。这时，他听到有人在他身后讲话。

“先生您好。”黑发的红唇空姐走过来，五官里带着一点南欧国家的风情。她缓缓地低下头，凑到大卫身边，伸出一只手做着指示的手势，“请您调直椅背并打开遮光板，我们还有三十分钟就要降落在马德里了。”

啊。大卫这才想起来。他迷迷糊糊地打开身旁的床板，日光刷地倾泻进来。而突然调直的椅背让他一下有种如被人从头罐了凉水一样清醒过来的感觉。他偏过头，眯着眼睛，试图辨认出窗外模糊的景色。浅薄的云朵之下能看见高矮不一的房屋。他以前并不是没去过马德里，只是这一次，和哪一次都不一样。

飞机引擎的轰鸣声在耳旁鼓鼓作响，他突然感觉到有情绪在他胸腔里如煮沸的开水一样翻腾起来，尽管它无法具体言明那是怎样的情绪，不过唯一可以确定的是，那其中绝对没有害怕或者迷茫的成分。

甚至有一点……期待。

飞机平稳地降落在巴拉哈斯机场。大卫打开重新恢复通讯功能的手机，几条短信唰唰地出现在了收件箱里。大部分都是朋友发来的，当然，还有父母家人的，以及一条西班牙旅游局发来的欢迎消息。他扑哧笑了一声，决定等会儿到了出租车上再挨个回复里面的消息。身边的旅客陆陆续续地站起身来，从行李架上取下他们的大包小包。而大卫并不着急起身，他只是坐在座位上，通过窄小的飞机窗口凝望着机场一望无际的停机坪，还有天上那个明晃晃的太阳。

现在已经是八月份了，但广播里却说这里的温度有三十四度。至于曼切斯特，那儿的气温可能还不到这里的一半。在这份陌生的刺眼阳光里，大卫突然清晰地意识到，他胸口里之前溢满的那股情绪，或许是只是单纯的肾上腺素的飙升导致的，而这一切的缘由是——

“冒险。” 

——就像飞到永无岛去的达林一家的孩子那样。 

他的脚踏上西班牙的国土，在三十四度点温度里深吸了一口气，烫得似乎能把他的发梢烧焦的热浪刮过他的周身，钻进他的鼻腔，烧进了他的呼吸道里。他单间挎着背包，悄无声息地关掉了手机。曼切斯特，英国，更衣室里的喧闹和烧坏的白炽灯，什么都不复存在了。那些都是旧日，都是往事，或许是可以在月光下拿出来整理的回忆，但现在——先把它们放到橱柜里去吧。

因为这将会是——新的人生。

 

马德里其实比大卫想的还要热闹，可能因为是周末的缘故吧，市中心的商业区人来人往。出租车司机听着西语电台，跟着里面的节奏哼歌，大拇指拍打在皮质的方向盘套上。大卫坐在后座，盘着双腿，挨个回复朋友的短信，时不时停下来瞥一眼窗外的景象。那种兴奋的尽头还没完全消退，导致当司机把他在目的地的路边放下时，他还相当慷慨地给了小费——他把一张整的钞票塞到司机手里，跟他说”全留着吧。”那司机瞪大了双眼，花了好几秒才反应过来，随后便哈哈大笑起来：

”祝你好运！先生！”他用带着一股海鲜饭味儿的英语说道，“祝你有美好的一天！”

 

大卫是拎着行李走到餐馆的，届时正是上午十点，餐厅还没开门。门口戴着小皇冠的牌子上赫然写着“关门”，大卫犹豫了一下，因为他已经将自己的行程发给过餐厅的人了，但通过玻璃门来看，餐馆里的景象可以说比寂静还要寂静，不要说人，连活物都看不见。在踌躇了一会儿后，他还是决定打个电话给那位发他邮件的先生，告诉他自己已经到了。

电话打出去没几秒就有人接了，一长串西班牙语突突突地从电话那头冒了出来，大卫不得不把手机拿远才能保证耳膜的安全。他努力地表达了自己的身份，来意，以及“现在餐馆好像没开门但我已经到了”的窘境。电话那头不断传来“是、是”的回答，没过多久，他就透过玻璃门看到餐馆最左侧的旋转楼梯上有个穿着厨师服的男人一手拿着手机一手扶着楼梯咚咚咚地跑下楼来。黑发的男人一路小跑到餐馆门口，一边忙着解开门上的锁链一边隔着玻璃门朝着大卫微笑——和电话里听起来有点急躁的爽朗声音不同（是只是他还是西班牙人听起来都一样？）眼前的男人眉眼里其实有些忧郁的气质，但笑起来却格外的开朗，甚至可以说是相当的有感染力。扔掉门上的锁，他向内用力拉开餐馆的玻璃门，伸出空着的手，和大卫没拖着行李的那只手相握：“怎么样，旅行还顺利吗？”

“啊，挺——挺顺利的。”大卫有点被这开门见山的一下给惊吓到，险些显得局促起来，“挺好的，航班很顺利，天气也很好，路上也不堵。话说回来，我到的是不是有点早了？”

“那就好——我是说，你这个时候来正好，我们正在楼上收拾厨房——（他低头看了一眼大卫手里的行李）这样吧，我先带你去宿舍。啊，不行，我烤箱还没收拾——你等一下——伊科尔！”

男人匆匆地跑向楼梯，直到脚踏上楼梯的一瞬，他突然像是想起来了什么，转过身：

“对了，你叫大卫是吧？”他举起手放在自己胸口笑着道，“我叫劳尔，是这里的领班，待会儿我带你见个小孩——伊科尔——你下来一下！”

说着他又咚咚咚地跑上楼去了。大卫站在楼底，手里拎着行李，思考着要不要跟着劳尔上去。但是没过多久，楼上就传来喧闹的声音，听起来仿佛有一个码头那么吵。在一团叽叽咕咕的快到大卫无法分辨的西班牙语中，一个黑色卷发的男孩从楼梯上缓缓走了下来，手上还戴着擦盘子用的塑胶手套——并不是那种蓬松的卷发，或是长发，而是有细小的发卷服帖地贴在耳朵和鬓边的地方，看起来像是圣米格尔市场里会卖的那种西班牙骑士小玩偶的布料发型。他一边走，一边摘下手上那一双黄色的套，将它们挂在楼梯的扶手上，然后在围裙上擦了擦自己有点潮湿的双手。他低头走过来，目光盯着大卫的行李箱：“就这些东西？”

“是……就这些。”大卫并带很多行李，只带了些必须的用品。至于其他的，他想，在西班牙买就是了。

“好。”他几乎是不带感情的说道，“你跟我来吧，宿舍在后面。”

黑发的男孩伸出手抓住了他行李的扶手杆，拉着大卫红色的箱子一路朝着吧台后面的木门前行。推开小门，餐厅的后面是座天井式的建筑，中间有个圆形的漂亮花园。伊科尔拖着大卫的箱子走在石砖路上，箱子滚轮和地面碰撞摩擦发出砰砰的声响。大卫一路跟着他走到二楼，直到他在正对餐厅的一侧中间的房间门口停下。伊科尔掀开围裙，在裤子口袋里翻找找了一会儿，才在硬币和其他东西碰撞时发出的哗哗声响中掏出一把银色的钥匙，放到了大卫的手里：

“这就是你的房间了，隔壁……隔壁是我的。”在说后半句的时候，他明显地犹豫了一下，“而你正对的楼上就是劳尔的房间，有什么事情不清楚或者不明白的，就去问他好了。制服给你放在房间里了，你待会儿穿上到厨房里来，劳尔会跟你讲一些注意事项。你今天先不用参与厨房里的工作，和我一起在前台就好了。”

说完，他转过头，双手插在口袋里，眨着一双焦糖色的眼睛：“就这些——你还有什么要问我的吗？”

大卫眨了眨眼：“没有了？”

那个男孩放下他的行李，立刻转身下楼去了，脚步声咚咚咚的，和这儿的领班一个样。大卫回想着那双蜜糖色的眼睛，突然意识到，这好像是他俩刚才一路走来，伊科尔第一次正眼看他。


	2. Chapter 2

大约半个小时之后大卫才从房间里出来。

白色的制服看起来挺合身的，没什么古怪或者异样的感觉，他的手拂过衣服缝线处的金边和衣袖上用金线绣着餐厅名称的的位置。他缓缓走到栏杆前，不由自主地朝着远方望去。确实。没人能要求一个比这视野更好的宿舍了——这儿能看到大半个马德里的市中心。棕橘色的小楼顶上，彩色的旗帜在闪耀着日光的蓝天下迎风飘扬。窄楼与窄楼之间的街巷也能看得一清二楚，孩子们在长满月季的屋顶下来回踢着足球。

曼切斯特倒也有很多这样的窄楼，一排一排，紧密地贴在一起——但曼切斯特的屋檐上永远也不会爬月季，就算爬了，也会在雨后融化进灰色的天气里的。

踩着旋转楼梯走向厨房的时候，他一瞬间有些恍惚——他已经习惯于每天从那座红房子背后的漫长走廊穿行而过了，而这条白色的旋转楼梯，和它随之通向的那个厨房，都不再是——都不再是他曾经最熟悉的地方了——

他缓步踏进了后厨的入口，在一个转角过后有一条不长的走廊，而尽头是一扇白色的安全门，门上用西班牙语写着“闲人勿入”。他顿了顿，继续向前走去，步伐却还是有些迷茫。

直到有声音钻进他的耳朵。

金属器皿和餐具之间互相碰撞的声音。  
水龙头的水流冲刷着不锈钢盆的刺耳声音。  
烤箱旋转着嗡嗡作响——  
无数个大卫熟悉到听得耳朵起茧的声音突然一并响起，让他的心脏突然——不受控制地加速跳动起来，并似乎——似乎产生了某种复杂的，难以言喻的奇怪情绪。他深呼了口气，想把胸口里那个正在鼓胀的气泡压下去。只是收效甚微罢了。

他走得更近了一些，这次都能看到门上那个“闲人勿入”的牌子了。房间内人声开始清晰地隔着门板传出，甚至——不怎么小声——

“罗贝托！”一个男人扯着嗓门大喊道。虽然从他的语气听来，他应该并没他的嗓门显得那么生气，“我告诉你不要再用那个锅了！”

“我只是想洗一洗它！”

“我们之前就说过了，不再用这个锅的主要原因，正是因为它不能洗了。”

厨房里再次变得聒噪起来，葡萄牙语夹杂着西班牙语，叽里呱啦的声音在厨房里纷飞。大卫抬起手，犹豫了一秒，然后缓缓地敲了两声门——但房间里的喧闹并没有停止下来的迹象。

因此大卫决定直接推门而入。

一股白色的水汽猛地扑面而来，大卫被这突然的雾气吓得退了一步。他用手挡在眼前，一只脚一只脚，缓慢地踏进了厨房重地。等雾气彻底散去之后，他才看清厨房里的全部景象。锅碗瓢盆撞击在一起的声音叮当作响，烤箱的声音比在外面听大了十倍，菜刀和案板以三秒一次的频率互相接触，伴随着禽类骨头断裂的声音，水流在水池里冲刷的哗哗声如同雨水或者瀑布，形成了绝妙的背景音，伴随着西班牙语呼来喝去的叫唤，竟然营造出了一股菜市场早市的繁荣景象。

该死。大卫想，我的手开始抖了——可不是因为胆怯。

房间里的所有人都有条不紊地忙着，他第一眼就看见了劳尔，黑发的西班牙男人正在忙着煮一锅用来配鸭子的甜酱。至于屋子里的其他人，大卫就算没见过本尊，也在报纸或者电视上听说过了。一种温暖如洪流的熟悉感缓慢袭来，让大卫不由胸口发紧，双手因为肾上腺素和兴奋开始剧烈地发抖——但还有股难以磨灭的陌生。在两种情绪的夹击之下，他一时有点语塞，不知道该怎么开口说话。直到突然间，他的眼前出现了一双焦糖色的眼睛。

“你收拾好了？”

大卫愣了一瞬，低下头去。只见厨房的大水池边，黑色卷发的少年正在忙着洗一条章鱼。

“是，我……我准备好了。”大卫下意识地在围裙上擦了擦手，尽管他手上根本不湿，也没有水。

伊科尔没停下手里的活，只是朝着厨房里伸了伸脖子：“洗手台在那边，旁边有消毒机。”

“你的菜谱贴在你的案台上了，过去就能找着。劳尔说了，你今天中午先不用忙，等到了晚上再开工。熟悉一下菜谱和流程再说。”

“伊科尔！”伊科尔这边话音刚落，黑发的厨房领班又叫了起来，“十一点四十了，放下手里的东西——罗贝托！过来。伊科尔？你听我说……”

劳尔擦了擦手，快步走过来，在伊科尔耳边说了几句话，又用胳膊肘碰了碰他。伊科尔点点头，放下手里的东西，在围裙上擦干净手就出门了。而罗贝托——就是大卫刚在门口听到洗坏锅的那位，走了过来，抱走了水池里的章鱼。

“你的台子在里面。”劳尔一边忙着从墙上取温度计一边说道，“……都收拾干净了。我是说，里面的东西都清好了。都是全新的，你可以用了。”

大卫不知道是不是自己的错觉，他总觉得劳尔在说后半句话的时候顿了顿。但这极有可能时大卫本人的错觉，或者是劳尔从过高的地方伸手拿东西从而岔气导致的。因此这个念头只在大卫脑海里停留了一秒，便很快消失了。

他先是洗了手，又消了毒。那个干净崭新的料理台在厨房里看起来格外显眼，大卫从上方的横梁上取下用夹子夹着的菜谱——配方和基础步骤，这倒不是什么难的东西，毕竟大卫又不是第一次做菜的新手。只是每个餐厅的菜谱总归都有和大众菜谱不一样的细节，因此需要时间稍微熟悉一下。他一边看着菜谱，一边听见有人拉开了厨房窗口前的小卷帘，伊科尔的声音从外面传来：“服务生都到齐了！”

大卫突然觉得自己的手不再抖了。不知道是不是冷水帮助了他镇定，或者是阅读菜谱能让他稍微找到那种从容的感觉。就花了那么一瞬间，他便完全冷静下来了。

这是个厨房。他喃喃地说，“这是你最熟悉的地方。”

说着，他从柜子底下掏出量杯、鸡蛋和面粉，开始重复他最熟悉的一套步骤。

融入新的圈子其实也没想象的那么难——等到将近九月份的时候，大卫已经认识了厨房里的所有人。不，说“认识”还有点不准确，鉴于这个房间里的人，他就算没见过也听说过；而其他人对于这位博古斯金奖的获得者，自然也有所耳闻。因此，“混熟”可能稍微合适一些。马德里的白色厨房，或许确实比外面看起来要亲和友善一些。尤其是热情好客的巴西人——主厨罗尼几乎是厨房里第一位和大卫称兄道弟的，看上去颇为暴躁的卡洛斯也逐渐学会和这位“不内向也不忧郁”的英国人打趣玩闹。劳尔一直在权威与活泼的状态间上下，古蒂也比他外表看起来的要外向得多。就连最开始总是有点冷冰冰的菲戈，也渐渐地嘟囔着意识到英国人的到来或许不是个坏主意。

除了伊科尔。

这个二十岁的西班牙小帮厨直到夏天过去对大卫都还是那副样子。你不能说他讨厌这个英国人，鉴于他对大卫的态度里丝毫不缺乏尊重；但你也不能说他喜欢这个英国人，鉴于他的态度里几乎只有尊重。一个月足够让大卫融入进新的厨房，唯独这个马德里的实习厨师却仿佛还队这个英国人有所排斥，保留着莫名的不近也不远的态度。

大卫没去问别人这究竟是怎么一回事，毕竟他多少也能猜到几分。正好时逢秋天，因为季节的原因，菜单上的甜品花样数量逐渐多了起来，大卫的工作量立刻随之增加。出于某种他自己都很难解释的心态，他开始过于频繁地传唤这个见习厨师给他打下手。次数之多让卡洛斯和齐达内都有点莫名——尤其是卡洛斯，鉴于他和卡西利亚斯才是厨房里工作位子比较近的两个。伊科尔没有理由拒绝，也不可能真的拒绝。但尽管这么努力地制造交流的机会，大卫还是发现这个男孩依旧对他保持着过于礼貌的态度。

这很难讲，因为你没有权利要求所有人都和你做朋友，而且伊科尔对他的态度，也不能说是不良好。只要大卫心再大一点，都甚至可以用“天性如此”来解释伊科尔对他的态度。只是事实并非如此。他几乎要确定了——伊科尔对他有意见，而且这意见似乎还十分难以化解。

但也许是他好奇心太重了，也许是他不服气，也许两者皆有。

总而言之，当某天打烊之后的餐厅里，厨房里只剩下了他和伊科尔两个人时，原本在案台前撑着头研究菜谱和配方英国人，无意中抬了抬眼望向只顾着打扫卫生的小帮厨，大卫突然——他自己都没预料到地——开了口。

“我能问你一个问题吗？”

月亮会让人发疯，在没有月亮的晚上，白炽灯可以起到近似的效果。

伊科尔一开始还没反应过来，直到他想起这个房间里除了他和大卫以外似乎也没有其他人。于是他缓缓的转过身，戴着塑胶手套的双手撑在拖把上，睁着那双漂亮的棕色眼睛望着他。

“你要问什么？”

大卫把手里的笔记本放到一旁，顺手拿过空着的塑料盆，努力摆出一副自然的样子——虽然他微微皱起眉头某种意义上出卖了他。

“你是不是……不喜欢我？”

伊科尔肯定没想到他会问这个，因为此话一出，西班牙男孩的脸彻底红了，像是站在广场中心暴晒了十个小时后的结果。二十岁的小男孩太单纯了，什么情绪都藏不住，一激动就全写在脸上。他缓缓地眨了眨眼，垂下眼睑，似乎不想去面对英国人的目光。过了半晌，就在大卫伊科尔的沉默是默认，打算自行转移话题时，靠着门的小男孩突然发出一串轻悄悄的呢喃。

但在凌晨的宁静厨房中还是能让人听得一清二楚。

“……没有。”

大卫愣了愣，他抬起头望过去，尽管躲在拖把和塑胶手套后面，但是伊科尔的脸还是红到要把他烧起来了。

“我其实没有不喜欢你来着。”

大卫忍不住站了起来——看到他起身的一瞬，伊科尔下意识地向后退去，却没想到结结实实地撞在门上，而立刻被阻断了去路。他条件反射般地摸上厨房的门把手，大卫看他这个反应，立刻站住不动了，伸出手双手示意伊科尔别太激动。毕竟他也……他也很惊讶。

“那你是……”这回答令他一时也不知该怎么措辞了，“为什么？”

焦糖色眼睛的男孩缓缓站直了身体，别过脸，双颊上的红晕还没退去——他还真是很少有这么局促不安的模样，大卫不由得想。二十岁的小男孩紧张地揉了揉自己的头发，抿起嘴，脸上的神情在茫然与无措中徘徊，仿佛失去了说话的能力。

“我一开始是觉得你挺多余的，”他刚把这话说完，他脸就又红了，“但那个时候……我还以为……”

能问出让西班牙人磕巴的问题绝对是一种本领，但对方这副不知所措的样子确实好笑中又带着点可爱。大卫忍不住笑了起来——他差不多知道伊科尔要说什么了，但他并不打算就此饶过这个小男孩——因此他缓缓走上前去，双手捏上伊科尔的耳朵，那儿正红得发烫，握在手里像两朵柔软的红云。伊科尔条件反射地把手举起来，搭在他的胳膊上，仿佛摆出推拒的样子让他松手，但实际上却没使出什么力气。大卫看着他这副踌躇又脸红的样子，不禁又伸手掐了一下他的脸。

“啊！”

伊科尔立刻从他的手底下挣脱出来，瞪着双眼忿忿地看着他。

“没关系的。”大卫笑了笑，那笑容让他起码登上过一次“最性感英国男人”之类的排行榜的头名，“我会不介意——你说我什么了，花瓶？还是‘言过其实’？”

伊科尔嘟囔了几句西班牙语，以大卫的听力实在是分辨不出来。但他猜眼前这个小男孩可能两者都说过了。于是他又觉得好玩，上前去捏住伊科尔的脸，这次却被对方早有防备，一把挡了下来。

“但那又不是真的，不是吗？”他脸红着说道，几乎是在嚷了，“我是说你确实不是——不是花瓶，什么的……”

虽然卡西脸红的样子着实有趣，但大卫觉得不能真的逗他太狠，否则伤了小少年的自尊心，事情可就要麻烦了。因此他只是往后退了一步，双手环抱在胸前，偏头望着他：“那……你现在是觉得我还可以了？”

伊科尔手里扶着拖把，吸了吸鼻子，还没从大卫刚才那一顿胡闹中恢复过来的样子。他脖子上的红已经退了，就是脸颊和额头还留着点。他又吸了吸鼻子，说：“以英国人的水平来说，我觉得你不错了。”

大卫忍不住大笑起来，伊科尔狠狠地瞪了他一眼，似乎是完全听不出来自己这话有什么好笑的。但因为一时半会儿想不出足够毒舌的回复，他干脆低下头，用无视的方式来应对对方的调笑。可大卫却没走，他还站在那儿，目光并没离开某个正在努力刷地的见习厨师。

过了一会儿，他突然又开口：

“所以。”他说，“我们现在算是朋友了吗？”

伊科尔停顿了几秒才缓缓地抬起头。一双蜜色的眼睛从散落的碎发里望出去，目光落在那个站在案台边的英国男人，对方脸上挂着似笑非笑一般的神色望着他。于是他又低下头，更使劲地拖起地来，但是大卫还是听见了——听见了他的那句话。

“是吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

伊科尔突然扑到他的案台面前，手拍在不锈钢的台面上发出了“咚”的一声响。 

大卫抬起头，隔着眼前的横梁，看见那个西班牙男孩正在对着他笑：他的鼻子被横梁挡住了，于是从那一根银色的方块柱体上下，只露出他笑着的双眼和咧着的嘴角，看起来就像刘易斯笔下的柴郡猫；他抬起手，晃了晃手里的横格纸，声音里带着些欢快地问道：“要和我一起去集市吗？”

午餐的高峰已经过去，晚餐的人群还没到来，在三点到四点半之间，餐馆有一段短暂的休息时间。大卫环视了一圈厨房里的其他人，劳尔正趴在桌子上睡觉，古蒂感冒了，巴西人则都不知所踪，菲戈和齐达内大约都在自己的房间里——他低头瞥了一眼自己手边写了一半的菜谱，随后抬头看了看笑得狡黠的小西班牙人。

“让我想想。”英国人抬起手，撑起自己半边脸颊，装出一副若有所思的样子问道，“如果我说不呢？”

“陪我去嘛，Dave。”缩短了的发音，不拖泥带水的欢快腔调，西班牙人喜欢用一种格外不英格兰式的方式叫英国人的名字，而对此大卫绝对说不上讨厌，“你来了之后就还没去过集市吧？”

大卫摇了摇头：“我去过圣米格尔。”

“那儿！啊——那儿根本算不上什么好集市！”伊科尔下意识地接话道，丝毫没注意到英国人已经笑得快要憋不住冷静的嘴角，“圣米格尔对游客来说可能足够好了，但是Dave，你得去见见马德里真正有好东西的地方。”

大卫故意皱起了眉头，似乎被他的话说动了心思。少年的双臂撑在横梁上，下巴搭在双臂之间，眨着眼问道：“跟我来吗？”

“好吧。”英国人垂下眼睛，摆出一副思考过了的深沉模样，然后才微微挑起嘴角，点了点头，“我们现在就走？”

“当然！”伊科尔差点要蹦起来。大卫将自己写了一半的菜谱塞到底下的柜子里，想着要不要回房间拿个外套，却被伊科尔一路拽到了门口——

“不用换衣服，没那么多事，Dave。”伊科尔一边拉扯着他下楼一边笑着说道，似乎还要笑话一番大卫过于爱美的性格，“直接穿着厨师服过去就好了。事实上，这样可能更好——那儿的商贩知道你是伯纳乌的厨师，都会给你最好的东西看的。”

大卫其实是知道的，今天早上他就看见古蒂塞了张写满东西的便签纸给伊科尔，让他在明天之前去把这些置办齐了。而在那之后的工作时间里，伊科尔就不停地在他旁边晃来晃去，尽管今天大卫难得地没有叫他来打下手。厨房里的人当然也发现了伊科尔的心思，要么就是像罗尼一样不说明原因地大笑起来，要么就是像劳尔一样摇着头叹着气，同时露出无奈的笑容。直到——可算——到了休息的时间，大卫一早就坐在自己的座位上，等着那个把心里想法挂在外面晃了一上午的小男孩跑来邀请自己。

自从那次谈话之后——是的，正是那次之后，大卫想。伊科尔对他的态度完全变了。

二十岁的少年还没改掉多少小孩子的脾性，自从告知了本尊自己其实没在讨厌他的事实之后，伊科尔就像是解开了某种心结一般，开始和大卫毫无顾忌地嬉笑打闹起来。尽管大卫不论是在年纪荣誉还是技术上，都要胜他一筹，可他来到马德里也不过就几个月，论对厨房，菜品和食材的了解，伊科尔其实知道的比他还要多些——在这方面能战胜博古斯金奖获得者，感觉可不是一般的好。这也就导致伊科尔在他面前越发地活泼起来，几个星期之后，伊科尔已然成了大卫厨房里最亲密的伙伴。二十岁的男孩老是在休息期间黏在他的身旁，在厨房里研究菜谱，或是一同出去到马德里的街区里散步。

大卫总是要忍不住感叹西班牙的好天气。尽管秋天在过去之后，冬天还是会不可避免地降临，可太阳却仿佛不知道什么是冬日一般，仍旧维持着它的光照和热情。英格兰倒也不是没有阳光——那样说是很偏颇的。但能在十二月的寒冷天气里连着下半个月雨的曼切斯特，确实不能和晴朗的马德里相比。伊科尔从后院拉出那辆拉东西的小板车，掸了掸座椅上的灰，然后转过身去笑着问英国人：“你要不要坐上来？”

大卫难以置信地皱起了眉：“你能拉得动我？”

“我可拉过比你更重的东西。”伊科尔轻笑起来，一抬脚踩上了板车的脚蹬，“怎么样，你要不要坐上来，还是你想跟着车子在后面跑？”

大卫无奈地摇了摇头。

他最终还是坐上去了，伊科尔确实拉得动他，西班牙少年骑着板车在马德里的街道上悠闲地行进着，大卫从后面望着他骑车时一晃一晃的背影，浅绿色的制服底下伸出白色的袖子来，带着手套的双手紧紧握着车把——伊科尔今天的心情似乎格外好，大卫自然也看出来了，就是他不太清楚，男孩心情如此欢快的原因究竟是什么。

“对了。”伊科尔一边踩着车，一边突然开口道，“其实你来了这么久，我一直有个问题想问你。”

大卫点点头，抬头望着马德里对于冬天来说过于明亮了的蓝天：“你想问什么？”

伊科尔踌躇了一下，似乎不知道该不该真的问出这个问题。但很明显二十岁的男孩已经被好奇心折磨了太久，如果不让他了解到事情背后的真相，他可能会发疯也说不定。

“我先要说——我不是故意的！我不是那种喜欢偷窥别人生活的人。只是——你就住在我隔壁，我们这儿宿舍的隔音质量一直都不太行……而且自从去年我宿舍重装过之后，好像变成空心了的，所以……我其实能……”

伊科尔说着说着就有点脸红了。

“你每天晚上……”西班牙少年稍稍停顿了一下，奋力地踩了一脚脚蹬，让板车的吱呀声响适时地填补了这段问话中的空白，“……十一点多，房间里的声音，到底是什么？”

大卫愣了一下，像是没想到他居然会问这个。

“是我在看电视节目。”他笑着用手指撑着头说，“我从在英国时候就这样了，每天晚上要看电视才能睡得着。”

“那说话的声音呢？”伊科尔撇过头，装作不经意地问道，“……还是说你在和电视里的人物说话？”

两人之间突然陷入一阵沉默。

窄小街道上喧闹的声音和板车的吱呀声混合在了一起，但却在此时听起来如此的安静。伊科尔的心猛地有点下沉，他想，自己是不是过问太多别人的隐私了。于是他偷偷地转过头，想观察一下英国人的反应。令他松了一口气的是，对方脸上并没有任何生气或者烦躁的神色。他只是低着头，目光垂落在自己握着一把干过的手上，阳光打下来，把他金色的睫毛照得仿佛在发光。就在伊科尔不安地注视他时，大卫猛地一抬头，把伊科尔吓得赶紧转回脑袋，仿佛是怕自己被抓住做坏事一样。英国人轻柔的声音从后座传来：

“其实也没什么。我就是……和家里人打电话，聊聊天之类的。”

是这样。  
伊科尔想，也许真的是自己关心过多了。毕竟一个人身处异国，思念家乡怎么想都是十分正常的事情。他更用力地踩了踩脚下的板车，把心里的某个念头按压下去。

西班牙少年和他说的那个菜市场实话并不远，但却已经仿佛完全脱离了市中心的繁华。大卫坐在车子上，远远地只能看到一个绿色的大顶棚。伊科尔把车子停下，靠在路边，然后抓起大卫的手，拉着他跳下了板车。

“你说的比圣米格尔还好的菜市场是这儿？”大卫意有所指地笑了笑。

伊科尔瞥了他一眼：“永远不要靠书封来判断书里的内容。”

大卫无奈地笑着摇了摇头。

伊科尔掀开棚子底下的塑料门帘，大步流星地走了进去，一边走着还一边用西班牙语吆喝着，好多小贩都被他的动静惊得从下午的困乏中清醒了过来，然而又在看清来人的一瞬间变得喜笑颜开——他们当然都认识这个伯纳乌的小帮厨，只是他们从没见过他身后的金发男子。但看到他身上的白色制服之后，就多少也明白了几分。

“您今天要买什么？”一个留着胡子的小贩大声地嚷嚷道，“看看番茄吧，伊科尔。我们这儿刚弄来了许多上好的番茄，你看这个，看看这个——冬天快来啦，这可能是今年马德里最后一批这么好的番茄了看看，伊科尔，不考虑全部带回去吗？”

大卫也很快跟着凑了上来，只见那小贩打开自己的木箱子，一整箱红色的珍果就突然被呈现在二人的眼前——这么说可能有点奇怪，但是大卫确实想说，自己没见过比这更好看的番茄。

红色的果实饱满红润得恰到好处，不会给人一种未成熟的粉嫩青涩感，也不至于有种在圣米格尔那种地方经常能见到的，过于殷红的熟烂感。这种原产于南美洲的红色果实正漂亮地处于一种恰到好处的成熟状态，包裹着汁水和果肉的那一层皮崩得紧紧的，握在手里的压力正好，但只要再稍微使一点劲儿就能让汁水彻底溢出，可又不至于让果肉整个软塌下去。伊科尔从箱子里拿出一个，少年的双手在鲜红的颜色下被衬得格外白皙，他把那曾被认为有催情作用的果实举到大卫面前，隔着老远的距离，大卫都能闻到番茄散发出来的诱人香气。

“要不要尝尝？”

伊科尔笑着问道，市场外耀眼的阳光正对着他，强烈的光芒使得他的双眼弯成了一条线，看起来莫名的俏皮可爱。大卫伸出手，想从他手里拿过那溢着香气的果实，却没想到伊科尔突然一个收手，翻了一下手腕，那个红色的茄科植物就朝着大卫的脸飞了过去——准确的说，是嘴。因为大卫一时也分辨不清，伊科尔是把西红柿朝着他的脸上扔，还是往他的嘴里塞的。但下一秒，番茄就在他的嘴边炸开了。轻薄的那一层果皮在触碰到压力的一瞬间就立刻爆开，红色的汁液从里面喷射而出，不出意料地溅了大卫满脸。番茄的香气在他的鼻腔下爆炸开来，他朦朦胧胧地抬起头，只见黑色卷发的小帮厨正捂着嘴，身子都弯了下去，笑得根本停不下来。

大卫愣在原地大概四五秒之后，才后知后觉地抹了一把自己的脸。至于那个番茄，在从他脸上掉下去的一瞬间，就被大卫下意识地接住了。此时，那个被自己咬了一口的红色水果，正在大卫的手里汨汨地流着汁水，红色的液体顺着手腕流下，不停地朝着菜市场的地面上滴去。大卫抬起头，望了望尽管捂着嘴也掩盖不住眼中得意笑意的伊科尔，又低头看了看自己手里的番茄。然后他伸出舌头，舔了一圈自己嘴边的番茄汁。

“……甜的。”

他又用手沾了一点，放到舌尖上点了点，无法抑制地笑了起来：“干，我这辈子没吃过比这更好吃的番茄。”

伊科尔抿着嘴走了过来，摸了一把大卫湿漉漉的脖子，笑意盈盈地看向英国人完全被染红了的下半张脸，和看起来就像是刚从凶案现场走出来的白色制服。他轻巧地从大卫手里拿走了那个被啃过一口的番茄，随后抬起手，在刚才对方咬出来的缺口那儿继续吃了一口——番茄的汁水从少年的嘴边流下，香甜的气息再一次炸了出来。大卫贪婪地吸了两口，太香了，为什么能这么香？

“我就跟你说了嘛。”伊科尔一边嚼着番茄一边笑着说道。少年懒洋洋地揽过大卫的脖颈，伸出柔软的舌尖，在对方的嘴角嘬了一口那上面残留的番茄浆液。他带着散发着番茄气息的湿红嘴唇离开，浅浅地勾起嘴角，“我知道马德里哪儿才有真正的好东西。”

伊科尔和他搬了大约能有七八箱的食材原料上车，古蒂的清单也划得七七八八了。此时已经快要四点，大卫望了一眼站在车旁靠着箱子喘气的小厨师，突然开口道：“让我来吧。”

“什么？”

“我来骑车。”

“你？”伊科尔难以置信地喊道，“算了——我来吧，你拉不了这么多东西的。”

“我以前可也当过帮厨。”大卫走过去，拍了拍西班牙少年的后背，“让我来骑吧，你要坐上面，或是跟在后面走都可以，反正我不会骑太快的。”

最后伊科尔还是帮着他拉车了，两人并行在马德里的街道上，伊科尔一直在讲着关于马德里的事情，马德里最好的集市，伯纳乌，还有许许多多的，只有一个从小在这儿长大的男孩才会知道的东西。英国人只是一边听一边笑着点头，明亮阳光从天上落下来，温柔地掉在两个人的肩头。

这是大卫的脑海中第一次产生了那个念头，虽然只停留了几秒，但大卫知道，自己确实真切地那么想了。


End file.
